chaos_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Sleep Center
Sleep. It's something that the human body cannot live without. In short, if we didn't sleep, we'd die. Of course we can live without a few nights of slumber, in fact almost everybody has experienced an 'all nighter.' But what happens on those nights? Sure, we know we stay awake, read, watch TV and other sorts of activities. But why do we stay awake? What is the motivation that tells our mind to stay awake. I took the liberty of answering this. This is what happened on the night of May 17th 2005." 12:01 PM, May 17th, 2005 Hello, this is my first entry. I'm going to try and find out why I'm not sleeping. What I'll be doing is performing three tests. The first test is to see how alert I am in the afternoon, and then at night. The second test is to see how much I eat. The final test is to see if I can at least get an hour of sleep. I'll bring along a friend of mine to write in the entries while I sleep. 1:08 PM May 17th 2005 Hello, my name is Rick. I'm going to be writing down the entries for my friend Xavier. So we're going to perform the first test. Last night from 12 AM to 5 AM, Xavier ate about half a pound of food. For lunch today he ate about one pound. So the first test shows that the consumption of food is about half of what you eat during the day. Now for the next test. 10:02 PM May 17th 2005 Hello, Rick here again. I've been monitoring Xaviers sleep schedule. He sleeps one night, then the next night doesn't. So tonight he won't be getting any sleep. However, we're going to see if he can get at least an hour of sleep. Every hour I'll update the journal, as well as whenever there is a change. Right now he is lying in bed. 11:02 PM May 17th 2005 Hello, so I think he is asleep. We gave him 25mg of melatonin, to try and help induce sleep. Hold of someone is knocking at the door, but who could it be at this hour? I think I heard him mention something about his girlfriend coming over or something. Nonetheless, I'll go see who it is. I'll write an entry when I return. 11:10 PM May 17th 2005 I just got back from downstairs and there was no one at the door. It was probably just some kids fooling around. That happens a lot in the part of town. Also Xavier is moving around a bit, I'm now positive he is asleep. However, he seems to be overheating, I'll open a window. 11:23 PM May 17th 2005 Xavier seems to have calmed down, he has stopped sweating. Hold on I think I just saw something. I don't remember Xavier has a cat? He must of got it recently. Wait, Xavier is allergic to cats, why would he get one? I'll be right back I'm going to go see if it's a stray or something. 11:48 PM May 17th 2005 Something doesn't feel right. I just searched the whole house and I have there was no sign of any cat or anything for that matter. Now that I think about it, there is no way that it could of gotten in. The only time it would of had even the slightest chance of getting in is when I opened the door to investigate the knocking, but I saw no cat then. I'm probably just over tired. I'll make another entry when something else happens. 12:00 AM May 18th 2005 I think I'm seeing that cat again. It keeps running past the door. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. At one time I think the cat looked at me. I know I'm probably just seeing things, but It just looks so real.. Hold on, I see the cat! No, now I'm certain it's real, it's standing right in front of me! It's a black cat with long whiskers and what seems to be a sort of gray spot on it's back. I knew I wasn't cray- What the hell? It-It's gone! No, that's impossible I was just looking right at it! One second it was there and the next, it just vanished! I just need to think of something else, it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I'll make another entry when something else happens. 12:27 AM May 18th 2005 I'm starting to get a bit frightened. I keep hearing the floorboards creak, and It's definitely not just the house settling. There is someone else in this house, I want to investigate, but I don't know if I can. Okay, I've made up my mind, I'm going to see who it is I have a baseball bat and if anyone is in here I'll smack them. I'll write down what happens when I get back. 12:54 AM May 18th 2005 I don't know where to start... I-I saw something.. It was not human. I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw. It was like a black mist, but it-it was alive. I'll start from the beginning. So what happened was, when I got up and walked out of the room, I heard a huge bang from up in the attic. At first I thought it was just racoons or something, but then I heard what sounded like someone moaning. My blood went ice cold when I heard it. But I gathered the courage to go see what it was. When I pulled down the ladder to the attic that's when I saw it. At the end of the hallway was what looked like a huminoid mist. Its eyes were red. It was looking right at me. I ran right to the door and tried to run, but someone put a fucking plank on the outside of it so I can't open it. They did the same to all the doors. So now I'm just waiting for morning in Xaviers room. I'm going to wake him up now. 3:00 AM May 18th 2005 X-Xavier isn't feeling well. When I tried to wake him up, he flailed his arm at me and yelled. Then when he sat up, his face was pale as a ghost and his eyes were different. They had a crimson tint. He said to get a bucket, but when I tried to open the door It wouldn't budge. Now this is going to sound insane but... Xaviers house is a two story condo. I just looked out the window and it is at least 4 stories high. I've gathered a bunch of bedsheets and I've made a sort of makeshift rope-ladder. It reaches almost 3 stories. I'm going to be writing on my way down. It won't be hard as I know how to go down by my legs. In fact, it's easier. Okay, I'll make an entry when I start heading down. 3:33 AM May 18th 2005 I'm on the rope, and I'm just starting to go down, I'm at the third store- What the hell, There's something behind Xa- 3:35 AM May 18th 2005 It-It got Xavier.. I made it out, but I broke my leg. I can't move, it hurts too much. Fuck! My phone.. I left it inside! It's okay, someone will walk by eventually. I'll just ask them for help. 7:34 AM May 18th 2005 I- I don't get it. I haven't seen a single person, and it's still dark out. The sun should be up by now.. This doesn't make any sense. There should be sunlight by now! I'm going to try and head to the road. I think I'm in shock because I can't feel the pain anymore. I have to find someone. I'll explain everything as I go. I've made it to the road. No... No, it's not possible. There's no one. Why isn't there any cars, or people? Wait, I see someone! I'm going to yell to them. He se- Wait, wait, no. No God no. No please! No! NOOO! 9:01 AM May 18th 2005 It was the mist creature.. It got me, and dragged me back inside the house. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me... What did I do to deserve this?! No, wait. It's coming towards me! NO, PLEASE NOOO! 12:01 PM May 18th 2005 Hello, this is my first entry. I'm going to try and find out why I'm not sleeping. What I'll be doing is performing three tests. The first test is to see how alert I am in the afternoon, and then at night. The second test is to see how much I eat. The final test is to see if I can at least get an hour of sleep. I'll bring along a friend of mine to write in the entries while I sleep. Category:Mental Illness